Lucky Davis
by Audrey1923
Summary: Lucky Davis is Brooke's Twin SupernaturalCrossover Brucas Naley Rase PeytonDean SamOC On HIATUS...
1. Prolouge

**Introduction/Prologue**

Hi… My name is Lucienna Calliope Davis. Everyone calls me as Lucky Davis.

I'm 23 years old and the single mother of a 4 year old boy named Damien Anthony Winchester.

My life has been a roller coaster since birth. When my twin sister, Brooke Davis, and I were only six months old our mother died in a house fire. Our father was never the same, he sent us to live with our uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby taught us about the supernatural world and was more of a dad to us then our own father.

We were allowed to hunt on our own when we were about 14; most hunters knew we were the best. On our 16th birthday, our father asked Uncle Bobby to let us move in with him and his new wife. Bobby made us go because of the near death experience we had on a previous hunt.

When we moved to Tree Hill, we met some of the best people we would come to know. My sister quickly became friends with Peyton Scott (Lucas' Twin) and Rachel Gattina. My closest friends were in the forms of Nathan Scott (Peyton and Lucas' Cousin) and my stepbrother, Chase Adams. Lucas Scott and Haley James also made our group complete.

Brooke fell fast and hard for Lucas Scott as soon as we got to town. Nathan and Haley were set up by my devious sister. Rachel and Chase… well, no one knows how that happened. Peyton and I became the loners in our group… well we dated a few guys our senior year, like Peyton and this guy Jake; and me and this guy Chris.

The TH Group ended up going to college at Duke University. Naley got hitched and Brucas got engaged. Rachel and Chase broke up while Peyton took a break from guys. In my sophomore year I met two hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester. I accidentally fell in love with Sam Winchester, but never told him. We had a passionate night that ended with me waking up alone. I never got in touch with Sam or Dean after that.

When I got pregnant everyone was by my side except my dad. I never told Bobby because I knew he would tell Sam or most likely kill him. In October, Damien was born and I moved into an apartment with Peyton. I was able to graduate with everyone in May and was offered a job as the new co-owner of Tric. Karen decided to retire and go to Florida with Keith, so she gave Tric to Peyton and Peyton asked me to be her business partner. Lucas and Nathan are teachers at the high school (English and Gym, also Coaches of ball team), Haley became the math teacher, Rachel remodeled THUDD magazine and became the new editor-in-chief, Brooke opened her own clothing store, and Chase decided to run the café for Karen since she was more of a mom to him then his mother and he knew it would mean a lot to her.

My life was never perfect but it was pretty damn close before I started having these headaches and before I saw HIM again…

----------------------

**Lemme know if its good or not**

**Audrey1923**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****- Life in Tree Hill**

So, today was just like any other day. I woke up, got Damien ready for preschool and after dropping him off I went to the café. Chase was behind the counter filling out paperwork, probably inventory. Peyton was at Tric making sure everything was in order for the party tonight. Rachel and Brooke were chatting at one of the tables.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit next to Rachel. Rachel smiles because we both know that Chase is going to join us any second. She is still in love with him, but she won't tell him.

"Lucky, whose playing at the club tonight?" Brooke asks as Chase sits next to her.

"Um, I think it supposed to be The Pierces. Peyton's been a little crazy all week." I respond.

"Are you serious? They just played at my Cousin Serena's debut in Manhattan, their really good." Rachel says after sipping her coffee.

"They better be if they are playing for my fiancé and his sister's birthday party." Brooke says. We chat for a while longer before we have to leave. Brooke goes to the shop and Rachel to the office while I go to Tric.

**Later that day…**

After helping out at Tric I go to pick up Damien. He runs into my arms when he sees me, and together we walk to my car.

"How was your day, buddy?" I ask as I seatbelt him.

"It was nice Momma. But this kid Vince told me something." He says with a confused voice. I feel a little uneasy.

"What he tell you?"

"He said that I don't have a real family cuz I don't have a dad." I inhale sharply.

"Um, you do have a dad. Babe, I told you he's away on business." I smile weakly, and Damien gives me a strange look.

"But how come I never get to talk to him or see him?"

"We'll talk about it later, now we have to visit Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan."

The rest of our car ride is silent and I feel horrible because of that damn Sam Winchester. We go to the high school and hang out with the Scott cousins and Haley. After a few hours we go home to get ready for Leyton's party.

**The Next Day…**

I wake up with a killer headache, but I didn't drink last night. I know this because I would never drink with Damien in the car. This has been happening a lot since last year, it's been happening with Brooke also. We didn't understand this so we asked Bobby a while ago. He told us is probably nothing, but it is something because after the headaches we usually can do weird things. I can control water and Brooke can control fire, we left that part out when we talked to Bobby.

It's Saturday, so I stay in bed a while longer then usual with my water controlling headache. Turns out Brooke did the same with her fire controlling headache. We agree to meet at the river court. I get ready and leave Damien with Lucas after I pick up Brooke. We sit on the bleachers and discuss what's happening to us.

"We have to call Bobby." Brooke argues.

"No, he wouldn't know what to do." I tell her.

"Are you kidding? Bobby has been dealing with the supernatural for a long time, he would totally know." We argue a little longer before I cave. She dials Uncle Bobby's number.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? It's Brooke and Lucky." Brooke says.

"Hey girls. How's it going?"

"Uncle Bobby, it's about those headaches." She says and we hear him inhale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Surprises **

"So, let me get this straight. We were chosen by the demon, which killed our mother, for some war. You and some other hunters are trying to find this demon and bring all this to an end before it starts, and you have no idea how many of us are out here." Brooke says really fast.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you girls. I wanted to keep you safe and out of this world so you could have normal lives." Uncle Bobby said.

"This is all too strange, even for us." I say with a tired voice.

"Don't worry. I know some hunters that are passing through Tree Hill and one of them is just like you. They told me they met you girls a few years ago." My heart rate speeds up when Uncle Bobby says this. And I share a look of panic with Brooke.

"Who?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, the Winchester brothers. They say that you helped the with a nest of vamps." Bobby replied.

We finish our conversation with Bobby and argue over what to do now that the Winchester's are coming to town.

"Look, you can't skip town because of Sam. Whether you like it or not he has a right to know about Damien and Damien is staring to ask about his father. We just have to make the best out of this." I scoff at her statement.

"Oh, yeah. You would be singing a different tune if this was your first love. The guy you gave your virginity to and woke up the next day alone!" I shout.

"Lucky, there was probably a good reason…" Brooke starts.

"No, you do not get to defend him. He left me without any word. He missed the beginning of our son's life because he chose to leave after he got what he wanted." I started to break down and Brooke held me as I cried.

I don't remember much of how I got to Brooke's but that was where I woke up a few hours later. Damien was in the yard playing with Lucas from what I could hear. I got up and walked downstairs to find Brooke. Lucas and Damien walked in the house. Damien runs over and hugs me.

"Hey, buddy. You having fun with Uncle Luke?" I ask when I pick him up. He grins and nods his head. Lucas is also smiling.

"We had a great time, Lucky. I love man-sitting." Lucas winks at Damien and Damien smiles brighter. I laugh and we decide to head to the café. Brooke got called into her store and told Lucas to take us to the café for the weekly Saturday lunch. Chase always closes the café on Saturday afternoons for the gang to have lunch.

"Hello?" I ask when we come inside the dark café. There's no answer, so I give Damien to Lucas and walk into the café, ignoring Lucas' protests. I jump back when I see a couple making out, they saw me. Lucas laughs and I do too, when I notice its Rachel and Chase.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean, why are you here early?" Chase asks. Rachel tries to straighten her hair.

"Are you guys finally back together? Cause I'm tired of the I'm-still-in-love-you dance." I say as I sit next to Damien and Lucas.

"Okay. Fine, you're right. We still love eachother and we just got back together." Rachel says. We talk until everyone gets to the café, except Brooke. I get this terrible headache when Nathan finishes telling a stupid story.

"Omigod! Lucky, are you okay?!" Peyton screams when I fall to the ground.

Everyone crowds me and Damien is crying. I want to hold him but I can't with all the pain in my head. Suddenly the pain goes away and I feel numb. My people that are now my family are staring at me with fear and concern in their eyes. I open my mouth to say something when we hear the bell chime. We look up to see who's at the door and my heart drops.

**Sam** and **Dean Winchester**, but what really scares me is the person in Sam's arms. **Brooke**…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Shockers**

Lucas is the first to get to Brooke's body. Nathan helps me up and he puts me next to Brooke. Lucas and Sam have Brooke laying on one of the tables, so I have to sit in the closest chair. Everyone remains silent for a while; I don't look at anyone but Brooke.

"What happened to her?" Lucas asks in a quiet voice. I grab her hand and try to focus on what happened to Brooke. **I don't know how or what happened but I'm not in the café with Brooke anymore.**

**I think I went back in time because I see Brooke in the shop. I run over to her, but she can't see me. **

"**Brooke? Hello?" Apparently she can't hear me either. **

"**Brooke? Brooke Davis?" Someone asks. Not just anyone, I remember him. Dean Winchester… my ex-boyfriends brother. **

"**What are you doing here?" Brooke asks. She look's pretty nervous and why shouldn't she? I mean, this is her nephew's uncle, which means her nephew's father isn't that far away. **

"**Bobby called. He said you and Lucky are having… **_**headaches**_**." Dean looks so serious and Brooke looks around to make sure no one is around.**

"**Yeah, I know but why are you here at my store? Couldn't you come by my house or Lucky's?"**

"**Would you have opened your door if we showed up?" Another voice says and Brooke freezes. **

**Brooke contains herself and glares at Sam Winchester. "No. You guys shouldn't have come."**

"**Well…"**

"**I don't care if Bobby sent you…" Brooke collapses. The Winchesters rush over to help her. She looks very weak before saying, "The café." **

"Lucky?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see Haley Scott. I smile at her because everything was a dream. It was all a dream.

"Hey, did you spend the night or something?" She frowns and I notice that I'm in the café. I'm on a table, like the one Brooke was on. "Brooke… where is she?"

"She's over there." Haley points to the table across the room. I get up and try to walk over but my legs are weak. Haley helps me walk over. Everyone seems surprised to see me up; I'm a bit surprised that no one noticed Brooke's eyes are open.

"Hey." I whisper. She looks startled. "You had a headache and passed out at the shop. Sam and Dean Winchester brought you to the café, like you asked."

"How did you know that?" Chase asks me. I look at him. "How did you know what happened? You were passed out when Sam and Dean explained what happened."

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, including Brooke's. I look at her for permission to tell our story to our friends. She looked at Lucas before nodding.

"Okay, when we were…" I tell them everything. "… and then I woke up in here." I glance around at everyone. They look so shocked and confused. Then I feel horrible because it's then that I notice Damien is not in the room. "Where is Damien?"

Lucas stands up and leaves the room. Brooke has a look of agony on her face as she stares at the door, where Lucas walked into moments before. Nathan and Peyton are the only ones that seem to have shaken off the shock. "Hello? Where is my son?"

Lucas walks back in the room with Damien in his arms. I hug Damien when Luke gives him to me. "Thanks Luke. Hey, babe. I'm so sorry that I scared you."

"Its okay mommy, just don't do it again." Damien smiles at me. For a moment my world feels perfect… then I remember everything that's going on. I look in Sam's direction, he is staring at Damien.

"Well, now that the Davis sisters have no secrets, from their friends, I'm going home. You guys should just let this info soak in and we'll catch up later." I start to head for the door when Damien's voice stops me.

"Mommy, who are those guys?" I turn around and look at the Winchester brothers.

"Nobody. Their nobody, babe." I try to walk away again but Sam grabs my arm. "What?"

"I think we should talk." He says in a low, husky voice. My legs feel like jell-o, so I put Damien down.

"Damien, go sit with Aunt Brooke. I'll be back."

Everyone is watching us as we go to the backroom in the café. This is going to be _something_…

**

* * *

****Next Chapter is the Lucky/Sam confrontation**

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Audrey1923--**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Confrontation**

Sam follows me to the backroom and we stand in am awkward silence. I stare him when he closes the door behind us. He faces me and my heart stops for a second. He is still as hot as when I first met him, and he is still the guy that ditched me after sex. I decide to break the silence. "What?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. I started to tap my foot impatiently and he looked annoyed. He opened his mouth again. "Look, I'm really sorry about the way I left you. I just…"

I give a bitter laugh. "Aw, you're sorry? Well that makes up for everything. I mean, you don't even know what the past four years have been like."

"Lucky… I really am sorry. Why are you so mad anyway? I mean, you moved on and made you own family." He raised his voice and stepped closer to me.

This made my blood boil. So, I move closer to him with a glare on my face. "You think moving on has anything to do with the fact that I gave you my virginity and you ditched me. You think that my family is reason enough not to be angry with you. Open your eyes, Sam! Can't you see the resemblance between you and Damien? Are you stupid? You know what don't answer that. Don't look so shocked, you made the decision to leave me and for that you missed out on Damien's life. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Sam stared at me with a grim look. "Your right."

I was confused. "What?"

"It's my fault I missed out on our son's life, okay? Do you think this was the life I wanted for us? I had to leave. My dad found a lead on the demon that killed my mom. We almost got that son of a bitch, too. My dad is dead, Lucky. We've have been after this demon for a long time and he killed both of my parents. Maybe one day you can forgive me, but right now…"

"So, that's it. You _had _to leave. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, really I am, but you left without saying goodbye. My son had to grow up without a father because you were being selfish. What if you died instead of your father? And what about cell phones? You ignored all my calls and never tried to call me."

"Lucky, I wanted to call. I couldn't because you deserved so much better than me."

I walk over to him in anger. "Don't you think that was my decision? I loved you! Maybe if you came back you would have known that!"

Sam has lust in his eyes. He is on drugs if he thinks that I would give him another chance. "I did come back! I loved you, so I came back!"

I backed away from him and stared at him in shock. "What? You came back?"

"Yes, Lucky. I came back about six months after I left. You were showing and I knew the baby was mine."

I glare at him. "You knew I was pregnant and you stayed away from me?!"

"You and Damien didn't need someone like me to ruin your life. You needed better, you deserved better. I wasn't going to drag you down with me. Damien needed a normal childhood and I wouldn't have been able to give him or you a normal life."

"Oh, get over yourself. I was a hunter; I would have understood the job. You're just a coward! You were scared, so you skipped town. Well, screw you Sam! I don't need you."

Sam grabs my arm before I leave that room. "You might not need me, but Damien does."

I slap Sam with all my power. "Don't you dare talk about what MY son needs. You chose to leave because of you own cowardice. Why should I let in my son's life?"

He sighs. "Because Damien will start to ask about me. Unless he already has?"

I think about it. Damien is starting to ask, maybe I need to stop being selfish. My grudge against Sam Winchester shouldn't get in the way of Damien's relationship with him. I give him a tired look. "Fine, you can be in his life. If you hurt my son, I swear I'll kill you."

Sam looks ecstatic and we both leave the room. Sam Winchester is back in my life… this can only mean one thing. Drama is coming to Tree Hill!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Freak Outs**

About a week after Sam and Dean's arrival, things seemed to cool off. Sam told Brooke and I about his visions and others like us. We learned to focus and gain a little control over our powers. Dean hung with us sometimes, but I think he met someone in Tree Hill. Dean's been texting someone a lot and very distant.

Damien accepted Sam as his father a few days ago. Lucas wrapped his head around our past and told Brooke that he still loved and wanted the wedding to go on without a hitch. After Lucas' confession, everyone also accepted us, except Peyton and Nathan. Turns out Nathan and Peyton knew our secret before we told everyone. Peyton says that during my relationship with Sam, she hung out with Dean and he told her about us. Nathan, however, found out from my diary. He found it in my room years ago. They were pretty shocked that we told the whole group last week. Rachel and Chase went public with their relationship and Haley announced her pregnancy. Nathan and Haley are expecting their baby in about six and a half months.

Some loud knocking wakes me from my slumber. Without thinking I get up and open the door to the apartment, Peyton was probably already at Tric. I closed the door as soon as I opened it. Sam Winchester was standing out there in all his glory. I curse myself and open the door back up.

"Sorry. Wait in here while I put on something more appropriate." Referring to the black belly shirt and blue short shorts. Sam glances at my clothes and nods meekly. I leave him in the living room and go to my room in search of a robe. I finally find one and go back out. "So what brings you to these parts?"

Sam stands up and fiddles with the hem of his flannel shirt. "Um, I actually came by to tell you that, I, um… wanted, to maybe…"

"Spit it out, Sammy." He sends a glare in my direction and I roll my eyes.

"I wanted to send time with Damien." He sighs before looking at me. I think about it, Damien has accepted him and they should bond.

"Fine, but I have a favor to ask." He raises his eyebrow. "I need you to make sure you don't mention Damien to Bobby."

"Why?"

"I never told him about us or Damien. He probably would have told you and then he would've killed you. Just don't tell him."

Sam looked a bit guilty and I glared at him. "I may have let something slip to Bobby yesterday."

"Damn it, Sam! The one thing I ask you and you can't even do that. What does he know?"

Sam looks at the floor. "That Damien is mine."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I knew you were stupid but I never knew you were this stupid. What am I going to do? Bobby found yesterday, so he should be arriving sometime today. God! What am I going to do?!" I pause and run to the phone.

"What are you doing? How do you know Bobby is coming to Tree Hill?"

I glared at Sam Winchester. "I'm calling Brooke. And Bobby is definitely coming to Tree Hill because you spilled the beans. He is going to kill you know, I mean you impregnated one of the girls he raised. You're as good as dead."

Sam remains silent as I talk with Brooke. "She's on her way. She also agrees that you're about to die."

"That's not helping, Lucky. Hey? Where is Damien?" I roll my eyes at him.

"He's probably in his room. I'll go check." I walk to Damien's room and almost have a heart attack when I don't see him anywhere. I frantically search the apartment while Sam asks what is going on. When I don't find Damien I break down and cry. The door bell rings and I rush to it hoping its Damien. It's not, its just Brooke.

After I cry and tell both Sam and Brooke about Damien missing, Brooke suggests calling Peyton. I feel stupid because calling my roommate should have been my first instinct.

The phone rings a few times before Peyton answers. "Peyton, do you have Damien?"

"Crap! I am so sorry I forgot to write a note. Yeah, I took him to the park. We ran into Dean, he's pushing Damien on the swings."

"Oh, thank god. It's okay; just remember the note next time." I talk to Peyton for a few minutes before she puts Damien on. The doorbell rings and I give Sam the phone.

I have a feeling about who's at the door before I open it. I gasp, even though I'm not that shocked. **"Uncle Bobby?"**


End file.
